Almost
by TheSocialLoner
Summary: Almost only counts for so much. Especially in maters of the heart.
1. Chapter 1

Almost

It was hot at Playaday Losers, only a few days after the finally of TDA. Everyone was sitting by the pool having fun, and for a while, it seemed like the contestants were a bunch normal teens rather than kids exploited by a sadistic television show host. Trent was playing guitar, Bridgette and Geoff were making out, Harold was annoying everyone with his extensive knowledge of blind cave beavers, and Duncan and Courtney were sitting in lounge chairs together.

Duncan had his iPod in so he could hardly tell Courtney was there, but she didn't mind. As much as Courtney hated to admit it, she loved being near Duncan. Their breakup had torn her heart to pieces, and despite the fact that everyone kept saying that she only took him back for the money, she would have gotten back together with him even if he lost the million. Courtney glanced up from her book and smiled at Duncan. Then, Justin walked over.

"Hey Courtney," Justin said, flashing his diamond white teeth "you look beautiful today, as always."

Courtney blushed and smiled shyly. "Thanks Justin."

But Courtney wasn't the only one who heard Justin's compliment. He ripped the headphones off of his ears and scowled at Justin.

"Keep walking, pretty boy." Duncan snarled.

Justin simply batted his eyelashes innocently. "Why I'm just giving our lovely Courtney a compliment. A girl as amazing as her deserves to be told that she's wonderful once in a while."

Courtney's blush deepened and she giggled. Duncan, however, was not amused. He got out of his lounge chair and clenched his fists.

"As Courtney's _boyfriend_ I think I have compliments taken care of. Now hit the road, before I hit you." Duncan spat in Justin's face, and he got the message.

Justin put his hands up defensively and started to back away. But, not without flirting with Courtney one last time. "Fine, fine I'm going. I'll see you later, _Princess_." Justin said while sending a wink toward Courtney.

Courtney giggled and waved goodbye to him, while Duncan used all of his strength to keep himself from tearing a chair in half. Once Justin was out of sight and out of earshot, Courtney's blush faded and she laughed.

"Can you believe Justin? What a skeeze!" Courtney said when her laughter died down.

Duncan scowled at her. "Well you seemed to like him just fine a minute ago." He snapped.

Courtney's smile faded and she looked at Duncan like he couldn't understand something that was extremely simple. "I was just happy because he complimented me. I'm a girl, I _like_ compliments."

"Yeah, yeah that's what they all say. Like I can't tell that you're into him." Duncan growled and folded his arms over his chest like a stubborn child.

Courtney raised an eyebrow and resisted the urge to strangle him with his spiked dog collar. "Duncan are you crazy! I like you not Justin!" Courtney said, trying her best not to raise her voice.

"It sure didn't seem like it when you left me with a sprained ankle." Duncan said dangerously low, his teal eyes in slits.

Courtney gasped and her mocha skin turned pale. That was a _low blow_. It was a bad moment on Courtney's part. It wasn't like she wasn't going to share the money with him; she just needed to get to the finish line so that they could win.

Courtney opened her mouth to say something to him but no words came out. She turned away from him and stared back down at her book. All the while, she was begging herself not to cry.

. . .

Hours after the "incident", the sun was setting and all of the contestants had gone into their hotel rooms. All of them, except for Duncan and Courtney. Once she was sure that they were alone, Courtney spoke.

"You know Duncan," she said quietly, not looking up from her book "it would be nice if you gave me a compliment once in a while."

Duncan brushed off Courtney's comment like it was a black hair in his green mohawk. "I compliment you."

Courtney put her book down and turned to face Duncan. "Name one time."

"Easy. During the fairytale challenge, I told you that your face was nice." Duncan said with a small smirk.

Courtney's face went red with anger. "You only complimented me then because you thought I liked Justin!"

Duncan was taken aback by her rage. "It's just a stupid compliment. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"IT'S NOT JUST A STUPID COMPLIMENT!" Courtney yelled. Then her voice died down into a whisper. "Sometimes it feels like you don't even care about me."

Duncan's mouth dropped open. How could she think he didn't care about her? Courtney meant more to him than anything. He just wasn't the type of guy to say it all the time. She knew that, right?

"Of course I care about you Princess. You're the hottest girl I know and-" he started but Courtney cut him off.

"Is that all you care about? Me being hot? Do you just date me so you can get into my pants?" Courtney seethed.

Duncan just stared at her. He didn't know what to say. Of course- he would like to get into her pants, but it wasn't the main reason why he liked her! He liked her because she was smart, independent, determined, beautiful and caring when she wanted to be. They were both silent for what seemed like hours.

"Why aren't you talking to me! Why don't you tell me I'm wrong! Do you even-" her voice broke, "like me?"

Duncan tried to say something but his mouth stopped working. He couldn't believe that this was what Courtney thought he thought of her.

Courtney gave him a chance to answer her and when he didn't, she gave him a cold stare. "Goodbye Duncan. Forever."

As Courtney walked away she started to shake. It was obvious that she was crying.

Duncan almost yelled for her to stop. He almost ran after her. He almost swept his arms around her and told her she was the most amazing girl he had ever met. He almost told her how much he loved her.

Almost.

But almost only counts for so much.

* * *

**AN:**

**Everyone: (Hysterically crying) Laura you suck!**

**Me: I know I do. Depressing right? Well I have a question for all of you readers. Should I leave this as a really depressing oneshot or should I turn this into a multiple chapter story? If I do turn this into a story, I have the whole thing planned out but I might not update very often. Used Up is my main priority right now and though I don't know when I will update Summer Love, I have big plans for it. This story would sort of be my back up project. Well you guys choose. Depressing oneshot or story?**

**Bridgette: Laura owns nothing.**

**Harold: R&R my young padwans. **


	2. Question

**AN:**

**Me: Hey readers! I'm sorry to say that I'm a little stumped for ideas for this story. I've been working on another chapter for it, but I'm starting to think that maybe I should erase the last chapter and leave it as a oneshot. But what do you guys think? Continue or go back? And don't give me an answer like "Do whatever you think is right." Those people want me to continue but don't want to sound bossy so they answer with that -_- I want a straight answer. I'll probably continue but I want to know what you guys think. **

**Review or PM me ok?  
**


	3. Decision

Hey :)

I've decided to keep Almost as a oneshot...

*group awwww*

BUT CONTINUE IT IN A NEW STORY!

*group yay*s

So yeah, look out for it. It'll be called After. It should be out *checks watch* now. So yeah... READ IT MY MINIONS!


End file.
